


Take What I Want

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Thief secretly living in the attic noncons teenage girl sleeping in the room below him - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	Take What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BroloresHays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroloresHays/gifts).



He slipped easily into her room as she slept and then, after quickly getting naked, he slipped into her bed. He eased his way slowly closer to her, she was laid out on her stomach with an arm under the pillow she was sleeping on, and then just as slowly pulled her panties off.

His cock, already hard and leaking in anticipation, throbbed at the feel of her soft and silky skin as he gently maneuvered her into a better position. He shuffled awkwardly to kneel between her legs, positioned his cock at her pussy’s entrance, made sure to hold one of his hands over her mouth and then he thrusted, burying himself balls deep in one slide.

The girl jerked under him and any noise she would have made was muffled by both her panties and his hand. Jeremy groaned into her shoulder as her pussy clenched around his cock as she struggled, while his hips fucked into her of their own accord. 

Her movements became more frantic but he kept his fingers maintained their grip over her face and wrapped over her hip, so he was able to follow her movements with his own body. Able to fuck her despite her obvious protests against it. 

Jeremy’s balls pulled up tight against his body and fuck but it’d been a long time since he’d been buried in such a tight pussy that soon he was coming, dumping his load deep inside of her.

“Fuck little girl,” he said softly, directly into her ear, using the weight of his own head to keep her from continuing to shake her head. “You sure have a greedy pussy, got me off real quick like.”

Jeremy pulled out slowly but remained laying over her, “Your turn now sweetheart.”

He eased the hand not clamping her jaws shut down her body and easily slipped two of his fingers into her drenched pussy and stroked her clit with his thumb. She jerked again as she tried to escape his fingers, pushing her arse into his cock.

Jeremy groaned as his hips bucked into her, burying his fingers deeper and pushing her clit harder into his thumb. “You a cock slut baby? Want my dick buried deep in your pussy again?” 

He rubbed his unshaven cheek against her baby soft cheek, “My fingers not enough for your hungry pussy?” He withdrew his two fingers and then eased three into her, scissoring them open wide as he pressed on her clit. 

There were tears leaking out of her eyes and he leaned in and licked them up. 

“Don’t worry baby, we have all night. I’m not gonna stop until you’re passed out from bliss.” Jeremy laughed quietly, “Maybe not even then. Who knows, maybe I’ll even fuck you in your tight little ass. Would you like that?”

The girl shook her head side-to-side as she squeezed her eyes shut, her tears still running.

“Too bad this has fuck all to do with what you want hmm,” Jeremy hummed against her shoulder as he slid his cock along her crack in time with the fingers he was sliding in and out of her pussy. “I like to take whatever I fucking want!”


End file.
